Various types of insulated cabinet and door insulated structures have been developed for refrigerators, freezers, and other such appliances. Insulated appliance door and cabinet structures may include polyurethane foam or other insulating material that is positioned between an outer door skin or wrapper and an inner door liner. However, known insulated appliance structures may suffer from various drawbacks.